The Prince
by Aisika
Summary: Prince Adrien, finally get some free time and meets a girl sleeping under a tree. My first Fanfic, feel free to criticize, I might change to rating to T, Enjoy ON Hiatus, i'm having writers block for this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adrien's POV

It had been a long time since he's had free time, being the king's son. His dad never really let him have free time, but today, today he would do something other than studying or reading. He decided he would ride his horse to the countryside instead of being in the castle all the time.

He wandered, looking at the beautiful Paris fields. After a while, he decided to take a break under a tree. As he turned to the shaded side, he notice a small figure in a white dress asleep with a sketch pad and a coal pencil on her lap. Not wanting to wake her, he went to go to another tree, but as he took a step, a twig crunched under his foot. She slowly woke up, sitting up groggily.  
"I'm sorry for waking you up," he said sheepishly.  
"Oh, it's fine." said the girl, then looked at him and, smiling, asked, "Hi, what's your name?"

 **Authors Note**

 **I Know this is fairly short, but I just want to see if its interest to other people and that a should continue, also this is story is sorta set around the time with castles and kingdom's and stuff. Any sort criticism is taken as a tip to help with the story, thanks for reading ^-^ (Thanks to CheetosPotato for the help with my grammar mer and spelling**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Thank you for the sweet reviews and I know the last one was short, but I'll try to make the chapters longer and I go, I do have school so I can't update very frequently, but I'll try to get as muck out as a can.**

 **Anyways back to the Story ^-^**

Chapter 2

Adrien's POV

"My Name's Adrien" he didn't bother saying he was a prince, hoping she wouldn't know he was a prince. "My name's Marinette" said Marinette "What are you doing out on these fields Adrien?" she asked, "I just needed to get away from all the noise at the village, what are you doing out here as well" well he wasn't lying entirely it was getting kind a noisy at the castle with the upcoming ball "I just came here for inspiration for a dress for the upcoming ball but I guess I fell asleep" she replied with not much hesitation. He could see how you could fall asleep here with a slight breeze and the smell of lavender, would make it pretty easy the fall asleep

They talked for a while, but soon after he had to leave before he's dad sent the guards to come find him, "I should probably get going, my father is probably getting worried" He said "probably not" He muttered under his breath. "Maybe we can see each other tomorrow?" she asked "How about on Wednesday, I'm a pretty busy until then" he said not wanted to tell her the real reason "Ok See you Wednesday." As they went their separate ways apparently, she lives at the neighboring village, well time to go home.

As he gets back the village, he hears some whispering but ignores it. He put his horse back in the stables and when inside quietly, hoping to not bug the decorators for the ball. He went up the stairs to get to he's room and flopped on to he's bed thinking about he's short time talking someone other than a guard or staff.

 **A/N**

 **I Know it's still pretty short but its longer than the first Chapter, I just love reading your reviews so feel free to give me any ideas, tip or Criticism, Thanks for Reading ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Marinette's POV for the next 2 Chapters, Woot woot.**

 **KathiaXD: yea I probably could have added that, I'm still not too good with writing and all, but ill keep working to make my writing better.**

 **Roodeline: Thank you ^-^**

 **Annon (Guest): Yea it is sort a like Cinderella (Not really)**

Chapter 3

Marinette's POV

As I was walking back to the village, I started too realised how late it was, her parents were gonna get worried why she was out later than usual. _Though it's probably only 4 or 5._ As I keep walking my thoughts went to my conversation with Adrien.

*Flashback* _After I had woken up I was greeted with a blond boy standing there a little nervous, he looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, but I didn't dwell on that for too long, I asked him he's name, he replied with "Adri-."_

I was knocked out of my thoughts after hearing my name shouted at me "Mari, Mari, Where have you been" said the random voice. I looked from where the voice was coming from, it was Alya, she didn't seem angry, just worried "Where have you been?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice "Sorry for worrying you, I guess I lost track of time" I replied to Alya. "Anyways who did you meet?" "Huh?! What do you mean?" I said trying to not look shocked. "Well that or you fell asleep again, but I'm hoping for the first one." Alya said looking like she wanted an answer, "I did fall asleep and I did meet someone" replying to Alya's first question. "Really what was he like?!" She said almost as soon as I said I had met someone. _Wait…_ "How did you know it was a he?" "I had my suspicions" She said with a smirk. "Well anyway lets go to your house to let your parents know you're ok" She said as she started to walk of in the direction of my house.

"Mari, Hey Mari, you there?" Alya said as she waved her hand in my face "huh, yea, just lost in thought, I'm still thinking on what fabric I should use for my dress" I said "I think you should use silk" "No way, Silk is to expensive I can't afford it" I said as I reached home "Well See ya, I'll head inside now, Bye." I said as I entered the bakery my family ran.


End file.
